The blue flames
by Danteshade
Summary: Dante and his sister were orphaned during the noxious invasion of ionia. However there was more to it than that. After being selected to run a champion spa at the institute. Dante must make an important decision will he become a champion and find out what really went on or will he let his power fade and keep the peaceful life he has with his sister


The War and The Start

years ago

As Riven was leading her men against the ionian resistance she praried another soldier's attack and quickly cut them down. Being engrossed in battle she did not notice the gas shells fired from the back lines Where Singed was observing. When she saw the green gas it was too late. all of her men were afflicted by the deadly poison along with the ionians that were still fighting. She covered her nose and mouth to try and block out the poison but to no avail. In what she thought were her last moments she saw a white haired boy that looked the same age as she walking towards the smoke. His face showed no fear and his kitana blade was imbued with Blue flames. He swung his sword in a horizontal arc in front of him sending a wave of blue energy dissipating the poisonous cloud and destroying whatever machine that was used to fire it. Riven couldn't see the boys face as he picked her up and placed her by a tree. She was fading but could here some words " didn't inhale…. you'll live" then she blacked out. As the boy rose back up he looked around to see the rest of the noxian army charging forward. He sighed and then sheathed his blade putting it into a drawing position and turning. He gathered energy and started flicking his blade in and out of the sheath. focusing on single points in the charging ranks. As he did explosions of blue fire erupted where his eyes focused on thinning out the forces. there were only thirty left and they had gotten too close for him to use that technique. he then switched to a different style. he dashed forward slicing everything in his path. 15 left. he then dodged and praried attacks making small cuts to each solder that tried their luck at landing a hit. He leaped to a safe distance and then whispered technique of explosive cuts. All of the minor cuts that the boy made on the solder had started to glow then burst his blue flames from them. They all fell screaming in agony as they were all being turned to ashes. The boy looked up , sighed heavily and then walked away from the battlefield.

present day

As Dante and his sister were getting ready for their first opening they both were wearing nervous looks on their faces. Apparently the institute of war needed something to soothe them. to help with the muscle aches and pains that they all experience during the days summonings. So the institute built an all useage spa for all champions. It had a place for every type whether it be void, shadow isles, or yordles. It didn't have separations for noxians and demacians however. So the high summoners came up with rotations just like they did within the league. The complex was fairly ., large and had everything that it needed. However who would run the place. They found Dante and his sister Maria after hearing rumors about a young man and a sibling Therapy shop was becoming very famous just 4 days after opening. they offered them the chance and they took it seeing that the pay was grand. Now they are just moments away from the first appointments.

They put on their white fatigues and then waited. So far it was just them no one else. Just as Maria was about to go to a back room The front bell chimed.

"Irelia its you it been so long" dante said with a friendly voice

"Wow i never expected this"She said hugging him "The high summoner told all the champions that they finally found someone to run the spa but" she was quickly cut off by a tackle hug from Maria. Irelia yelped in surprise then laughed.

Dante and Maria both were friends with irelia and used to hang out with her before she went to the institute. they would play games and talk about futures. She also is one of the only people who knows about Dantes secret and keeps it till this day.

Maria had taken her to the back after saying that it was girls time to catch up and left Dante there to the next appointment. just as he had turned around the door bell chimed again and he was meet with another familiar female face. It was Diana scorn of the moon.


End file.
